Interview
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Hermione Granger the only living member of the Golden Trio, exposed all, the secrets, betrayals, affairs. She has nothing more to lose, only peace to gain.


A/N: Just something I came up with while doing homework.

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't own anything.

"You and Mr. Potter had a romantic relationship, am I right?" Anne Renn asked as she smoothed down her black skirt and adjusted the tape recorder, it was the idea of Ms. Granger, apparently she did not trust quills and Anne wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Relationship?" She smiled as she took a fag from her pocket and lit it, "Do you mind?" She asked lifting the cigarette, Anne quickly shook her head staring at the thirty year old woman in front of her. She was beautiful no doubt in that, but her eyes held such sadness that that only came with years of hardship.

"Well yes we had a romantic related relationship, I mean we had always been friends since our first year, but sometime later it evolved." She got a far away look as she took another drag.

"When did it all begin before or after his marriage to Ginny Weasley." Hermione smiled ruefully at her.

"Oh that began long before Ginny even came into play, sure she had always been Ron's little sister, but she didn't mean much to us, she was a sweet girl I never really cared that he married her though and he really didn't take marriage all to seriously."

"If he was in love with you then why did he Marry Ginny?"

"He wanted to settle down thought it was time you know, and well I never could just stay anywhere longer than five months, it was fun at first once we got out of Hogwarts. I was tired of being the reliable one, the same old Hermione as ever. I wanted something new, something exciting. After you help defeat one of the greatest evil wizards of all time everything after that just seems mundane." She said pensively as she took another drag. "I went to the states, Russia, Canada, Africa, and even Mexico. But nothing really caught my attention for longer than a month, nothing ever came close to fulfilling my desires. Sometimes I think that's the only reason we really held a secret relationship, everything was so anticlimactic and then we just had a found a new adventure, and it was thrilling." She said with a smirk.

"But you said this relationship had begun before leaving Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh yes… it was such a sweet innocent beginning I was sure we were the Romeo and Juliet of our time." She said with a sad smile. "You know never could be together funny at that time it was another Weasley in our way. Ron, he was just Ron." Anne saw the sadness engulf the older women.

"He passed away two years ago."

"Three." Hermione automatically corrected. "Suicide. It was always the Golden Trio but afterwards Ron, just couldn't shake the feeling of darkness that darkness of anger, he knew he was being left out, he knew we held secrets, and Harry and I were too evolved in each other to realize he needed us, to see how he didn't believe in the world anymore." She walked across the dark room to look out the window, it was fall and as always in London, it was raining.

"I blamed myself at first, but after reading some writing he had done we realized just how much more the war had messed with his mind than with ours. It's funny what the cruelty of war does to the innocent, to the ones thrust to protect everything." She gave a bitter smile.

"Did you ever hold a relationship with him?" Anne said jotting down some notes with a muggle pen.

"Two weeks, that's how long it lasted but for Ron, he seemed to think we were soul mates. Had we lived in a sane world one with out dark lords and teenagers having to fight a war, perhaps we would have been."

"Tell me about the beginning, how did you and Mr. Potter first become involve?"

"Well…" Hermione took a deep breath and tried to organize her memories this was her time, to tell the truth, to finally expose what golden trio had become, she had make her peace with this world, she had nothing more Harry and Ron both gone, Ginny the bitter widow who blamed her for everything. Yes it was time to reveal the secrets she held, or rather the one secret that held everyone captivated: her affair with the boy who lived.

A/N: Hate it, Love it? Review.


End file.
